A Demon and his Angel
by Sanura Bey
Summary: Baroness Rebecka Durless, more than just a pretty face as Sebastian and everyone is about to find out. But what's her story? Why is she hear?
1. The Case of Jack the Ripper

England's summers are very short. It's the hottest from May to August. People call it "The Season". Aristocrats from all over the world are invited to London for many social events. It was very tiresome, to be honest. My mother drug me everywhere during the Season just to get the latest gossip. Currently she was digging through my cousins mansion trying to find some tea for her butler to make us. I retired to the library and had been here for many hours reading about kings and their queens, legends of ancient battles, and tales of angels and demons. It had always been an interest of mine, angels and demons, for as long as I could remember but no one knew why. Not even me. I was drawn from the latest book I'd picked up to see my mother's butler walking to me.

"What is it?" I asked him.

"Your mother has requested your audience." he told me nervously. I sighed and laid my book down before walking to him. I walked to the study where they'd been before I left them and found my cousin standing outside of the room with his butler.

"Madam Red?! Lau?! Why are you here?!" he asked them.

"Ah, he came back so quickly." I heard my mother say. My cousin and his butler moved inside the room and I followed.

"You wished to see me mother?" I asked her from behind the boys. They both turned to me in shock that I'd been there before moving so she could see me.

"Yes my darling." she said pulling me to her and hugging me close. "Since my cute little nephew is in London, how could we not come and visit you?" my mother asked him. My mother is Angelina Durless, also known as Madam Red, former wife of Baron Barnett Durless. She works as a doctor at the Royal London Hospital.

"Hey Earl. I've heard that many interesting things happen here." Lau said. Lau is the manager of the English branch of the Chinese Foreign Trade. My name is Rebecka Durless, daughter of Baron Barnett and Baroness Angelina Durless. Mother said I was a miracle because when I was born I wasn't meant to have survived.

"We had no idea guests were coming, I apologize for not accommodating you earlier." Sebastian, the Phantomhive butler said with a false smile and a small bow. "I'll go prepare tea for you immediately." He left and came back quickly and made tea for us.

"The aroma is nice." I told him with a small smile. "What a unique way of steeping." I said watching him.

"Today's tea is a Jackson's "Earl Gray"." he told us handing us our tea.

"It's the same kind of tea, and yet the way you make it makes such a difference." my mother complimented him. "Grell, you should follow his example." she scolded him.

"Y-yes." Grell Sutcliff, the Barnett butler, said looking down. I put my hand on his arm and offered him a smile. He smiled down at me and I drank some of my tea. I hated to say it but my mother was right.

"Anyway, no matter what, every time I see you you're still so handsome. Don't you think so Rebecka?" she asked me.

"Please don't involve me mother." I told her.

"why don't you simply quit here and come and serve Rebecka and I?" she asked rubbing his backside.

"Mother, please leave him be." I told her.

"Madam Red..." Earl Ciel Phantomhive, my cousin, said his anger getting the better of him slightly. "Let's talk seriously now. I've heard about the case of prostitutes being murdered on the streets lately.

"You mean what's been on the news nonstop lately?" My mother asked him. "I know of it. However, what are you planning?"

"This isn't just some ordinary case." Ciel told us. "The killers ways are very special - no, I should say abnormal. That's why "she" is so concerned about it. The murdered prostitute was called Mary Ann Nichols. The wounds looked like they were from some kind of sharp tool, using quick cuts, with a painful death. The police and other prostitutes call the murderer, Jack the Ripper. I just wanted to know the circumstances sooner so I rushed to London, too."

"The Queen's watchdogs have already been dispatched." Lau said. "But I'm not impressed. However, do you have the guts to go to the crime scene?"

"What do you mean?" Ciel asked him.

"I smelled a wild beast at the crime scene. the murderer is definitely an abnormal madman." Lau told him. "Will you be scared, Earl of Phantomhive?"

"I came because I was worried about my fiancee. I don't need to answer your pointless questions." Ciel told him.

"Not bad, that look in your eyes is good. then come take a stroll with me!" Lau shouted dragging Ciel from his chair.

"Wait a minute!" my mother shouted at them. "Seriously! I rarely ever get to have some afternoon tea with the Earl, but I can't even enjoy it in peace? I want to go too. Lau, where is this crime scene?"

"Don't you know, Madam?" Lau asked with a smirk on his face. "Don't ask me. I don't know the way either." he confessed.

"You talk to arrogantly, yet you don't even know where it is!?" mother shouted at him.

"Calm down. I know there has to be at least one person that's been to the crime scene." Ciel told us.

"Who?" I asked him.

"At the time, many people gathered to see what was going on. But it's too troublesome for me to ask the police." Ciel explained.

"Then what should we do?" mother asked him.

"Earl... You couldn't be..." Lau said.

"There's no other way... It's bothersome to meddle in this case, but I can find someone who works on this case." Ciel told us.

* * *

"So, what is this place?" Lau asked when we'd arrived at our destination.

"Why are you familiar with this kind of place?!" Mother shouted at Ciel.

"Mother please calm down." I asked her quietly.

"Because the person young master knows works as an undertaker." Sebastian told us.

"An undertaker?" I asked. We all went inside behind Ciel.

"Are you there, Undertaker?" Ciel called into the morgue.

"Hi, hi. I knew that you would come." a voice that seemed to come from nowhere and everywhere said. "Wel~come, Earl." We watched as one of the coffins slid open slowly. A man with a strange grin appeared inside of it, his long blonde hair contrasting with his black robe and hat. "Do you want to see how it feels to sleep in my custom-made coffin?" the Undertaker asked him with a large grin on his face.

"I didn't come here to play today." Ciel told him.

"You don't need to tell me." he told the young Earl. "I know why you came. With just one look ~ I can tell what's on your mind. since the Earl went out of his way to visit me, I'll certainly do everything I can to help."

"You know something?" Ciel asked him.

"Please take a seat first. I'll go make tea." he said turning and waving to us. I looked around to only see coffins around us.

"Sit where? All you have in here are coffins." I pointed out to him. He turned his head and looked at me before grinning again.

"Why not just sit on top?" he asked before leaving us on our own.

* * *

"Now then," The Undertaker said after bringing us tea in the strangest cups. "You wanted to know about Jack the Ripper? Everyone's been scared because of this disturbance. but this isn't the first time I've handled this kind of thing." he told us and we all looked at him in shock.

"Isn't this the first time? What do you mean?" my mother asked him.

"It's happened before, a case where prostitutes were killed. In fact, the way they were killed was very similar too. But in the beginning, the police didn't think much of these cases. Though the murdered prostitutes all had something in common." Undertaker told us.

"Something in common?" Ciel asked him.

"What is it?" Sebastian asked him.

"Well now, I wonder what, I wonder what it is indeed. Is it bothering you?" Undertaker asked us.

"I see, so that's how it is. You're very good at doing business, Undertaker." Lau said. "How much money do you want for this information?"

"How much money?! I don't want any of the queen's money!" Undertaker said getting close to Lau before turning to Ciel. "Now then, Earl. I have only one requirement. Show me a first rate laugh. If you do, no matter what you want to know, I'll tell you!" he told us grinning.

"Weirdo." Ciel said just loud enough for me to hear. I giggled lightly before looking back to the Undertaker who was giggling on top of a coffin.

"Earl, if that's the case, let me handle this." Lau said walking up to them. "The sleeping tiger of the Shanghai New Year's Party, also referred to as my should, this should satisfy you! Do you like it?" he asked.

"It look like he still wont talk Lau. It can't be helped. then I, Madam Red, a beauty of high society, shall make my appearance now. If I ask him, he'll be sure to tell us!" my mother said. Before her joke could start I covered my cousin's ears and felt mine being covered. I looked next to me to see Sebastian smiling falsely at me.

"I've always wondered how good you were at lying. Always having that fake smile." I said to him. I saw him give me a surprised look before I turned to watch my mother talk. An hour later her joke was finally over and my ears were uncovered as I uncovered Ciel's.

"You're the only one left, Earl." Undertaker said with a grin. "I'v helped you many times in the past, can't you be nice to me just this once?"

"Damn..." Ciel said from next to me before, suddenly, Sebastian stood in front of us. "Sebastian?!" Ciel said in shock.

"It can't be helped." he said fixing the gloves on his hands.

"Oh... it's the butler's turn now?" Undertaker asked.

"Everyone, please step outside for a moment." Sebastian said.

"Se... Sebastian." Ciel said giving him a curious look.

"You absolutely must not look inside." he said giving us a firm look. Everyone of us walked outside and I watched them both as the door closed, separating us. We waited in silence for a moment before suddenly there was loud laughter from inside, shaking the entire building. The door slowly opened and we could see Sebastian looking out from it at us with a false smile. "Please come back in. Let's continue our discussion."

"come... continue, whatever you want to know is fine..." Undertaker said, still spitting out giggles. We sat back on the coffins and picked up our strange cups. "Actually, I've always thought that there weren't enough "guests"." he said giggling again.

"Not enough?" Sebastian asked him.

"Yes, not enough. Internal organs, of course." he told us holding a plastic body. "Don't you think that the eternally sleeping "guests" that lay in coffins are so cute? My hobby is to take out the organs for research." I looked down at my un-drank tea sitting in its beaker.

"This could have stored a kidney before, right? " Lau asked him." A criminal could've given it to a loan shark.

"It also couldn't come from the slums of china." Undertaker said, making Lau angry. "That prostitute isn't a whole woman her womb, is gone." he told us, shocking the room. "Recently, these kind of "guests" have been rapidly increasing. their whole bodies dripping with blood, it's made me very busy."

"Let;s just say that there aren't very many people out on the streets late at night, but accurately cutting out specific organs couldn't be done by a regular person, right" Sebastian asked.

"The Butler understands well, I too feel this way. If he had to act within such a short time, he could slit the throat first. and proceed to cut open the stomach." Undertaker said, holding my throat with one hand and moving his hand across my stomach. "It's easier to succeed this way. From the looks of the culprit's work, that cruel accuracy definitely wasn't carried out by a normal citizen. It had to have been someone experienced."

"A doctor?" I asked, turning to him and he giggled.

"You should've been able to figure that out too, Earl." Undertaker said. "It's very likely that the murderer is a doctor. Maybe if he knew you were here, it could lure him out. He will keep committing crimes, he definitely will, unless someone stops him. Can you stop him?" Ciel got up from the coffin and Sebastian helped him get his coat on. "The notorious noble - Earl of Phantomhive."

"The world of darkness has the world of darkness's rules. He wouldn't murder random people for no reason. There must be an influence manipulating him from behind." Ciel said. "I won't be scared. No matter what tricks the queen's lackeys want to use, I will solve them all. Sorry for intruding, Undertaker." The other followed him out and I stayed for a moment looking at the Undertaker.

"My Lady." he said bowing slightly. I nodded my head to him before following them out the door. "How long are you gong to play this game with him?" I ignored his question and continued into the carriage with the help from Sebastian. Grell was driving and got us moving.

"What do you think after hearing that?" Ciel asked.

"I've been thinking... the murderer should be "an anatomical expert," but also know where the police are when they commit the crime. the culprit could be taking away the organs for some kind of ceremony or because they're with a "black magic cult"." Sebastian suggested.

"Then right now, where do we start from? It's The Season right now, there's so many people gathered at the capital!" mother reminded them.

"Not only are London doctors suspects, there's also the head physicians that aristocrats from off over could have brought." I told them.

"And not just doctors, students of medical schools could also be the culprit. Like Lau, there are many foreigners that brought weapons." my mother added.

"But if we wait a week, The Season's events will be over and many doctors will go home." I told her.

"We'll wait until then to investigate." Sebastian said with a cat like grin.

"Why?" Lau asked him.

"There's no way we can investigate clearly during The Season." Sebastian explained.

"Let's just say we can't investigate clearly, shouldn't we at least be able to compile a report on the suspects?!" my mother asked him.

"Please wait a moment." Sebastian said, his smirk never leaving his face. "As the Earl of Phantomhive's butler, how could I not be able to accomplish such a small matter? Then I'll immediately go investigate, and quickly research all the suspects' reports." Sebastian said smiling and bowing the best he could sitting down. He then opened the door and stood up looking at Grell. "Grell, is it? Please drive the horse carriage back safely."

"Eh? Ah, yes?!" I heard Grell say shocked. Sebastian lowered himself down to smile at us, still in the doorway.

"Then, please excuse me if I leave now." and with that he was gone and the door slammed behind him.

"Wait a minute?! Isn't this carriage still running?!" mother asked looking out the back of the carriage. I looked out the window and saw he was gone.

"He... he's gone." Lau said shocked.

"Let's forget about Sebastian..." mother said.

"Since my butler said he'd do it, he'll definitely do it, but he'll arrive home before us. And he'll have prepared tea for us." Ciel told us.

"You have that much confidence in him?" I asked the boy in front of me.

"Of course. Because he never lies, he'll accomplish it." he said, staring at me.

"I see." I looked outside the carriage and watched the city go by.

"It must be because since a long time ago, he's always been the the Earl's side. Never leaving the Earl, like a shadow. Just like a shadow." Lau said.

Sebastian hasn't been serving me for 2 years, right?" Ciel asked.

"Ah, is that so?" Lau asked.

* * *

"Haa ~~ We're finally back home." Lau said as we all climbed out of the carriage.

"We only arrived so late because Grell went the wrong way!" mother said angrily and Grell apologized over and over.

"Calm down, mother." I told her.

"Let's first have a cup of afternoon tea and rest, ok?" Lau asked her and he opened the door to see Sebastian bowing to us as we walked in.

"Welcome back. I've been waiting for everyone for a while." Sebastian told us, taking Ciel's hat. "Black tea has already been prepared. Today's dessert is a European pear and blackberry buckle."

"Hold on! How did you get back here?!" mother shouted at him.

"What? Didn't I saw I had things to do? I rushed back home first." he told us with a smile.

"By things to do you mean, you already created a blacklist?!" mother said shocked.

"No? A list of names that fit all our conditions has already been made. Do you want to find each suspect and chat with them directly? Investigating every noble's head physician took a rather long time." he told us.

"Hold on, Sebastian. How could you investigate the information of this many people." Mother told him and I saw him smirk.

"The Earl Chamber's head physician, William Somerset, was attending Earl Howard's party at the time of Mary Ann Nichols' death, thus he has an alibi and was not involved in the crime... Alibi... Went to a meeting so he as an alibi... Duke Bailey's head physician, Richard Oswald was not involved... Park was with a friend at the white horse pub... Secret meeting at the Royal London Hospital... Howard's alibi was a business negotiation..." he said reading off the names and alibi's of everyone. "... Was not involved... nton's head physician Davi... Surgeon of the Royal University of London's Hospital, Simon E... not involved. A Surgeon of St. Tom's Hospital, O... Are out with his parents... was not related to the incident. Duke Bard's... head physician, Nicholas Anthony, was... at the Royal London Hospital performing surgery. Adam was not... not at the during the incident, testified by a... The aforementioned names are the results of my investigation." he told us once he'd finished his list. "Currently, none of these people fit the conditions to be the murderer. Let's have some tea while we chat."

"How did you do it, Sebastian?" mother asked him. "You couldn't be on her majesty's secret service, right?"

"Are you really just a butler?" I asked him and he smirked at us.

"No. I'm a demon and a butler." he said smiling. I smiled at him.

"A demon and a butler? Then I'm an angel and a Baroness." I said. He gave me a hard look before we all walked to the study for our tea.


	2. The Last Social Party

"To be 'a doctor and knowledgeable about anatomy.' To 'have no alibi on the day before the incident.' Followed with 'being connected to a secret society or black magic,' there is only one person who fits the criteria." Sebastian told us. "Would be the Viscount Druitt, Lord Aleister Chamber. Although he graduated from medical school, he had never worked at a hospital before, and he has not been involved in this profession. He had also hosted a number of seasonal parties. But there is a rumor that he has hosted parties where only those close to him could attend."

"Viscount Druitt huh..." mother said. "Now that you mention it, I do recall he's been into black magic quite recently..."

"So he is suspected to carring out some sort of ceremony at that secret party, and to use those prostitutes as altar sacrifices?" Lau asked.

"So it would seem." I told him.

"At the 19th hour today, Viscount Druitt will be hosting a party. The seasonal period will be ending soon, I believe tonight would be the best time to go and investigate." Sebastian suggested to us.

"Madam Red because of this reason can you think of something?" Ciel asked her.

"Aren't you underestimating me?" she asked him. "Aren't I rather popular? A few words here and there and it'll be arranged."

"It has been decided then. No matter what, I must get into that 'secret party.'" Ciel said. "We will not be going in the name of Phanotmhive, so you must use this chance properly! There's only one chance!"

* * *

"Such grandness." Mother said that night admiring the view of the estate. "It really is the last day of the social season." I stepped out of the carriage in my long, flowing black and white dress.

"It seems tonight will be rather enjoyable?" Lau asked, as if unsure.

"If he suspects anything then it is all over, understand?" Ciel asked us. "We're not here to play, so don't let your guard down!"

"So cute!" Mother said hugging him around the neck tightly. Ciel had decided to come in a disguise so we dressed him as a girl, even had a dark wig and pink bonnet to go with it. "Super cute!"

"Let go of me! Why do I have to be dressed like this!?" Ciel asked us.

"What? You don't like it? But a lot of cloth was used to make this dress in France!" mother told him.

"Why should I like it?!" Ciel asked her.

"Oh my oh my, a lady should not be shouting so loudly!" Sebastian told him.

"Sebastian, you..." Ciel said.

"Right, you have to obediently follow instructions!" Sebastian said grinning.

"Lau's role is my lover," mother said and he got a large grin. "Rebecka is my daughter," I rolled my eyes at her. "Ciel is my niece from the country side, Sebastian is my niece's home tutor, and Grell can be as he is."

"So why is my role as your niece?!" Ciel asked her.

"Because I've always wanted another daughter! Another cute daughter who would look lovely in those long flowing dresses!" she told him.

"And for that reason you...?!" he shouted at her.

"I was just joking. To have your cover blown as Earl Phantomhive would be a troublesome thing, no?" she asked him. "Firstly! Anyone who sees a one-eyed young boy with a dashingly handsome butler would know it's you. Isn't this the best solution? Anyway, the Viscount's security is tight, and he likes girls, so you're perfect!"

"What?!" Ciel shouted at her again.

"Did young master not say so before? To 'use any means necessary'?" Sebastian asked him. "Then shall we go? My lady?" he asked him and we all walked in.

"First of all, we should look for the viscount." I said.

"The Viscount is a good man!" mother said. "And because of this, I am so fired up!" she said walking away with Lau. I walked to a group of girls around my age.

"Rebecka, darling. It has been a while since we last saw you at a social event." Victoria told me.

"I've been busy. My cousin is in town from the country and I've been with her." I told her.

"You're too nice for your own good." she told me with a smile. I smiled back at her and we talked most of the night.

"Excuse me, Madam." I turned to see a blond man in a white tuxedo looking at us.

"Viscount Druitt." I said curtsying. "To what do we owe the honor?" I asked him smiling. Where was Ciel and Sebastian.

"It is I who am honored by your mere presence. You know my name, but I do not know yours." he told us.

"I'm Rebecka Druless and this is my friend..." I turned to see her gone. "Well Victoria was here." I said smiling at him.

"I saw no one here but you." he told me and I smiled at him.

"That is very kind of you." I said.

"If I may ask, Lady Durless, may I borrow you later on during the party?" he asked me.

"Of course you may, Viscount." I said smiling at him.

"Until then, a dance." he said holding out his hand. I accepted his offered hand and we danced a few dances before he took me into a separate room and I smelt something.

"What an odd scent." I said before suddenly felling tired. "What's happening?" I asked falling forward. I felt arms wrap around me and lower me gently to the ground.

"Sleep, My Lady." the Viscount said.


	3. Getting Out

When I woke up everything was dark. When I tried to move my arms away from my chest something tightened around my wrists and upper arms and forced my neck down. Why was it so dark? Why was I tied up? What was going on? All these questions and more were running through my head at the speed of light.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please quiet down." Was that the Viscount. "Next are the items everyone has been waiting for. Please look at them carefully." I heard some cloth being moved off something and a small bit of light entered my dark world. "You may chose to keep them in the cages, or you could play with them as much as you wish, or use them in a ceremony. You could buy them together or separate. Or parts of them could be sold according to what the customer prefers."

"Wha..." I heard someone say close to me. Was there another girl here? Was it Ciel?

"These are hard to get items! The younger ones eyes are bright and beautiful, the color of the sea, yet with a deep contrasting color of the forest. The older ones eyes are the rising sun over the ocean, a deep beautiful red with a hint of blue. Now I will proceed to show everyone." I felt someone mess with the blindfolds knot on the back of my head. "I will start the bidding at 2000!" He started counting off the thousands that people were offering for me and the other person I started putting some pieces together. The Viscount must have been selling off girls' organs then dumping the bodies for everyone to find. "So, who else wishes to make a bid?" he called out to the crowd.

"Sebastian, I'm here." I looked next to me to see Ciel looking seriously out to the crowd. Suddenly the candles around us went out and it was so dark no one could see anything.

"What happened?" Someone called out before the screams started. When they stopped the candles re lit themselves and Sebastian was standing in the middle of the crowd, who were all unconscious.

"Really... Apart from getting caught, you two haven't accomplished anything." he told us before walking to the cages and getting us out. I immediately walked to the people around us and looked them over, my red hair falling in my face. I ignored their conversation and checked on everyone, alive. I thought about what just happened and how long it would be until I could no longer keep my secret.

"Anyhow. The incident of Jack the Ripper has been solved.. How disappointing." Ciel said as I joined him and Sebastian on the stage again. "Looks like the police are here already." Sebastian picked us both up, forcing a small noise from me.

"Then, we shall leave!" He quickly took us from where we were being held and he ran along the roof tops until we were at the Phantomhive Mansion. Sebastian jumped off the rooftop onto the ground and put us both down.

"Well, if you two wont mind I'll be retiring for the evening. Good night." I told them walking into the mansion. I actually went to the library and pulled out more books on the subject I was researching. I was so mesmerized by the book I was reading I didn't notice someone walk up behind me.

"The wars between Angels and Demons. My, what a strange book for you to be reading." I jumped and turned around to see Sebastian smirking at me.

"Don't you know you shouldn't startle a lady." I told him.

"I don't believe anyone has ever said that." he said.

"Well from what I've been taught, and others have been taught, it is very rude." I told him closing the book and picking them all up and starting to put them away.

"I can do that, My Lady. You should get some rest." he told me, trying to take a book from me.

"I did enough sleeping to last me a while. Besides, this will relax my mind." I told him.

"Relax your mind?" he asked following me.

"Yes, I just read a great deal of books and learned new things. I have to be able and rest my mind from this new knowledge." I told him.

"Did you believe anything you read?" he asked me.

"About the wars between Angels and Demons?" I asked him and he nodded. "I believe that nothing is certain. Perhaps the books are right perhaps they're wrong, who am I to know." I told him, smiling while putting away my last book. "There, all done. Good night Sebastian, I shall retire to my room now." I told him. As I walked by him he grabbed my arm and just looked at me.

"I don't know what you are, but I will find out. If you are here for my young master then you best look else where for your food." he told me.

"My dear, Sebastian. I am not here for your master and I don't eat souls." I told him pulling my arm from his grip. "Keep looking, you might find something interesting about me." I walked to a guest room they had prepared for me and retired for the evening.

* * *

The next morning the paper read a surprising piece of information: JACK THE RIPPER RETURNS! Victim: Annie Shepherman. Another Prostitute sacrificed!

"What's the meaning of this?!" Ciel shouted at the paper. "The Viscount didn't go anywhere last night!"

"If the suspect could not carry out the murders... It's an impersonator... no, it's possible there were others from the beginning." Lau suggested.

"Meaning the Viscount isn't involved?" my mother asked.

"We have to come up with something again..." I said putting down my paper.

"We have to narrow it down. Sebastian, organize the list." Ciel ordered.

"Your humble servant understands." Sebastian said, bowing and leaving. I watched him go before we all started talking about who Jack the Ripper could be.


End file.
